sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 20 / Transcript
“It’s time for my set off ~hane!” A high pitched, female voice said. Then a white environment was shown. The ground was looking like clouds and there was a big wall with a just as big gate located on the cloud-like ground. Then a little, light blue creature with white small, angel-like wings attached to its back jumped of one of the clouds and then her wings started flapping. “I’m going to meet und support The Angels ~hane!” The creature shouted and headed towards earth. OPENING “Don’t worry Charoite, who could have known that the boy develops that kind of powers.” Kuro said, trying to calm the raging Guardian Angel Shyama down. “That shouldn’t have happened!” Shyama then shouted. “It shouldn’t! This plan was perfect! It was perfect!” She shouted and didn’t seem to stop. “Stop shouting!” Break then shouted with a rather annoyed tone. “Quit raging about the advanced powers the little Zeremk used.” She then added annoyed. “Break-sama’s right.” Kuro annoyed. “We should be more alert about the silver wing of hope.” She added. “Silver wing of hope?” Shyama then wondered. “It looks like the Château d’Hope thought they should give the Angels some support.” Kuro explained. “It doesn’t seem good. What are we doing against it?” Shyama then wondered. “As long as the holder doesn’t know how to use the power, we have nothing to fear.” Kuro answered. “But we should be on guard.” Break added and left. “I am getting my revenge. You will see it, you will ALL see it!” Shyama then shouted, leaving the base. Meanwhile the team was once again training at the sports field of the Nijiiro Private Middle School. They seemed pretty exhausted. “Ugh, the training was easier before he got his power up. I’m beat…” Crimson said, laying down, in the grass. “Hmhm… calm down Crimson. It’s not that bad.” Saffron said laughing. “It’s not?!” Crimson wondered shocked, shocked how Saffron could even think about saying something like that. “He keeps using his powers on us…” Azure agreed with Crimson. “That’s just because he can’t control them yet.” Saffron said, trying to protect him. “We won’t learn how to deal with those situations if we are never in those situations…” Sienna said, trying to support Saffron. “That didn’t make any sense.” Lavender sighed. “Ah well ~” Sienna mumbled. “Woah!” This caught the girls’ attention, and they once again looked at the training scene. “Hm?” They didn’t know what just happened. “I arrived ~hane!” Again, the little creature from the beginning of the episode. Apparently the creature didn’t know how to fly properly, so it couldn’t land and instead of landing in a tree or a bush, it crushed into Loo and dragged him down. “Are you alright, puppy?” Whitney wondered worried. “Yeah. It’s only a little magical creature after all.” He answered and grabbing the creature. “I’m not a good landing spot!” He said quite annoyed. “Who are you anyway?” “I’m Feather!” the creature greeted. “Feather? Sounds like a name from the Château d’Hope.” Pink then said thinking. “Château d’Hope?” Heather then wondered. “A small kingdom located close to Skyriver.” Loo answered short. “Uh ~ You know pretty much about magical worlds~” Pink said impressed. “I’m the carrier of the wing of the light of hope!” Feather then told them proud. “The light of hope? Something like a power? How do you use it?” Crimson asked curious. “That’s complicated~” Feather answered. “So… you don’t know, huh?” Cyan wondered, petting Feather. “Don’t act like I’m a pet!” Feather then said annoyed. “But you are a pet. Or at least pet-like. Though I don’t know what animal you could be.” Azure said thinking. “Is it important which animal it represents?” Loo then wondered. “Well, after all: All of our fairies look like bears.” Azure added. “But we are no bears!” Blue pointed out. After a little while, the group was walking around Feather Castletown, listening to Feather’s words. “…So I decided to come to earth. To help!” Feather said happily. “Don’t you think you should have thought that over a bit better?” Amethyst then wondered. “I mean sure support is always nice. But yet, you don’t even know how to use your powers.” She added. “That is true, but…” Feather started. “But?” “… eh…” Feather tried to find a way to finish her thought but sadly, she couldn’t find one. “I’m here now after all! There’s nothing you can change now!” She said and turned away from Amethyst. “How stubborn…” Amethyst sighed. “Amy-chan, you should not fight with Feather.” Rubellit sighed. “I’m not trying to….” Amethyst answered surprised. “Give that creature to me!” Shyama then appeared in the shadows, suddenly attacking the Angels and she was pretty pissed. The girls jumped away. “Woah, chill girl.” Ruby said after the attack hit earth. “Don’t you tell me what to do or not! Give it to me, right now!” She shouted, pointing at Feather. “Someone who is pissed can’t control their powers.” Loo mumbled. “Everyone, let’s transform. We need to fight!” Ruby shouted, looking around. No person any close to them, perfect. “Let’s do this.” The others nodded and transformed. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Sky The Angels!” “You should not make me angry!” Shyama shouted and created another Jewelrayu. The Jewelrayu possessed street lamp and charged at the Guardian Angels with their light. “A street lamp, how cute.” Azure said, trying to make jokes but then the light was about to hit her. And it was no normal light, it was a dark red light, which would have the power to defeat the Guardian Angels if they just touched it. “Nope, not cute.” Azure corrected herself and jumped away. “That’s a strong monster.” Heather said surprised. “We can hardly touch it. There’s that demon light everywhere around it, we can’t even get close to it.” Lavender added. “So, what should we do? How do we fight things we can’t touch?” she wondered. Waiting for an answer, she dodged the attacks, like the others. “That’s really bad!” Feather shouted, trying to find a save spot behind Loo. “I can’t target it. It’s moving too much.” He complained. “I will try something!” Azure shouted determined. “Water!” She called and summoned her Ice Katana. With the katana, she jumped towards the monster, trying to destroy one of her lights. However, the monster saw her coming and tried to catch her in one demon light by aiming its one arm at Azure. “Oh shoot.” She mumbled realizing that her plan wouldn’t work. “No you don’t!” Cyan shouted and punched the arm so it would not hurt Azure. Azure landed and was glad that nothing hit her. “Ah. Thank you.” She said thankful. “We should attack on distance.” Whitney then said. “I’ll stop it down.” She nodded at herself. And put one of her hands to the sky in order to use her Sweet White Hourglass attack, to freeze the Jewelrayu. But she was interrupted by an attack. Shyama attacked her, making sure that she could not finish her move. “Oho.” Whitney mumbled, trying to dodge the attack but the attack didn’t hit her, it was stopped before it could. “Damn, I was too slow.” Loo then complained with a painful tone while holding his right shoulder with his left hand. “Oh, Loo. Are you alright?” Whitney wondered worried. “You don’t need to get hurt for me…” “I didn’t plan to.” He answered. Whitney then put her arms around him. “You’re not fighting anymore.” Meanwhile the others kept on fighting. Though she was standing right next to them, until she attacked Whitney, they didn’t notice Shyama at all. So now, they were on double guard. Who should they attack first? Could they attack one of them anyway? “I’ll give it a try.” Saffron said determined, charging first for Shyama, to get the Jewelrayu away from her. As soon as the monster lost interest in her, she started attacking it. “The Angels!” She shouted as she was about to use her Electric Golden Ribbon against the Jewelrayu. Her ribbon had already appeared and as she was about to launch it, the monster turned towards her, aiming for Saffron. She was already covered by the light, nothing happened but it sure would if the Jewelrayu’d activate the demon light. “Saffron, watch out!” Lavender shouted, jumping towards her and pushing her out of the light before something could happen. “Our team work is the best but if we can’t get close to it, not even out teamwork helps the situation.” Heather said serious, pointing out the one thing that was the bad thing about the situation: They can’t get close to the monster. “Man, I miss my old attacks, with them, I could attack it from far away.” Crimson mumbled. “But I will try it now!” She said and summoned the red pentagram underneath the monster. The pentagram started glowing and had already released its flames. And it seemed like this would have been the final strike, the attack has been neutralized. The pentagram, along with the flames disappeared. “Yet I thought you girls were stronger.” Shyama said a bit let down. “It’s not our fault if you’re cheating!” Lavender shouted angrily. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m just using all the power I can. You should too. Oh, I forgot that you already did.” Shyama said laughing. “I should finish this. Then I get the honor I deserve.” Shyama then said serious and created a dark sphere, while she ordered the Jewelrayu next to her. “Don’t try to stop me, if you use your shield, the monster will take care of you and you can’t move right now anyway. I hope it is painful.” She said warning while first looking at Cyan and then at Loo. “This is your end.” Shyama said evil and aimed the sphere at the group. “YOU!” Sienna shouted and attacked Shyama she kicked her and Shyama lost her sphere, it turned into dark dust and then finally disappeared. “How dare you to do this?!” Sienna added, mashing her against the Jewelrayu. “Where… where does that power come from…” Shyama mumbled. “You have no soul and still you think you have more power and strength than we, those who have the power to feel things. To see what’s important. And that’s why you are angry! That’s why you’re angry, you’re angry because you don’t understand how Loo had the power to threaten you away lately and you don’t understand where I take my power from. That’s why you will be never more powerful than we are!” Sienna shouted angrily, while getting closer to her. She then rose her hands over her head and orange sparkles followed her movements. She then put her left hand before her body and her right hand right next to her left hand. She then moved her right arm to her chest and with this movement, an elegant bow appeared. The arrow then also appeared. She was aiming at the Jewelrayu and Shyama, who tried to get away, but didn’t find a way to do so. So then Sienna shot the arrow at those two, defeating the monster, as well as Shyama. “She was right… This is the end.” Sienna said cold. “Woah! You- you just defeated the angel of darkness!” Lavender said impressed. “With that… nice bow…” Crimson admitted. The group got closer to Sienna, impressed. “I guess, we all are gaining a power up.” Sienna said smiling. “You girls are great!” Feather shouted happily. “Sure we are.” Sienna said smiling and proud. ENDING Category:Transcripts